


Stand by You

by LunarCycle (CrystalNavy)



Series: Marauders Forever [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bigotry & Prejudice, Gen, Oath of friendship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-10
Updated: 2019-10-14
Packaged: 2020-12-07 10:53:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20974715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrystalNavy/pseuds/LunarCycle
Summary: The Marauders stand by one another, no matter what.





	1. Secret Revealed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Marauders find out a certain secret, and make an oath of friendship. Those two things may or may not be related.

It was a taxing day, and some of his body parts still hurt. Sighing, Remus opened the door. Sirius, James and Peter were already awake, and were crowded around a book. Remus glanced at the title, and swallowed. They knew. They knew. They knew.....

"You know." he managed to whisper "You know what I am."

He wanted nothing more than to pretend it never happened. He sat down on the bed. He felt like he was going to faint.

Sirius, James and Peter surrounded him in an instant.

"Don't worry about it. We won't tell a soul." Sirius promised "And if anyone finds out, we'll make sure they won't tell either."

"I have a better idea." James said "Why don't we swear an oath? An oath of friendship. An oath of Marauders."

"What kind of oath?" Remus raised his head, somewhat interesting."

"I swear to stick by my friends through thick and thin." James grinned "No matter what."

"I swear never to abandon a friend in need." Sirius joined in "No matter what that need may be."

"I swear never to run away from this responsibility." Peter said "To find the courage to uphold it."

"I swear I will remain true." Remus concluded "Until the bitter end."

"We solemnly swear." all four said "The Oath of Marauders. Our oath of friendship."

Then Sirius, James and Peter turned to look at Remus once more.

"It's time for class." Remus pointed out "You need to be there."

"We just swore never to abandon a friend in need." Sirius said bluntly

"And right now, that's you." James added

"The next class is Potions." Peter said "I could ask Lily......for it. I can help in my own way."

"Right." James nodded "You go do it. We'll keep the fort here."

With a nod, Peter gathered his things and left the dorm.

The doors closed, and Remus opened his mouth to say something, but Sirius shut him up.

"You helped us." Sirius said "You helped me overcome my fear of my family's reaction."

"You helped me with homework." James added "And when Peter was bullied, you saved him from that."

"So let us help you in return." Sirius gave him an earnest look "Let us help you deal with your little problem."

"A furry little problem." James corrected 

And Remus laughed.

"You need to laugh more often." Sirius announced "And we'll make sure you do."


	2. Birthdays and Dreams

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Marauders have something special planned.....

"Shhh......Peter....."

Peter whirled around, and came face-to-face with James and Sirius, both of whom were grinning.

"Where is Remus?" he asked

"In a library." James informed him "We asked him to do our homework for us."

"We needed him out of the way for what we're planning." Sirius grinned

"Why?" Peter raised an eyebrow

"Because it's his birthday next week, and we want to make it special." James revealed

"The whole wizarding world is prejudiced against those like him." Sirius added "And we want to make him forget all the hardships he has faced or will have to face."

"So, you in?" James asked eagerly

Peter nodded, and they set about their task. They enlisted several professors in their scheme - including Dumbledore - who were more than happy to be a part of the whole thing once they found out the reason. And, even better, the full moon didn't fall on the next week, which enabled one of the stages of their plan to be carried out.

On the next Monday, as planned, Dumbledore rose. Immediately, the crowd went silent.

"I have a very special announcement to make." Dumbledore spoke gravely "Several special guests will be visiting us tomorrow. The information they will have to share with you is grave."

"What kind of information they would be sharing?" James frowned 

"A stupid question, James." Sirius rolled his eyes "Obviously, they found out."

James' eyes widened

"No." he announced firmly "We have to stop them."

"And so we shall." Sirius promised

"That wouldn't be advisable." Professor McGonagall, apparently having overheard them, said "Meddling with this could have unintended consequences. My office, now, gentlemen."

Grumbling, Peter, James and Sirius made their way to the office. Dumbledore was already waiting for them there, and so were three flasks filled with Polyjuice potion.

"Bottoms up." James smiled

They all downed their flasks at the same time. Their features began to change, until they resembled three adults.

"You have one hour to pull this off." Dumbledore's eyes twinkled "Everything is prepared, as you'll find. Hagrid did most of the heavy lifting."

The three Marauders nodded, and headed towards the great hall.

"This is Mr. Macintosh." Dumbledore introduced "And his colleagues, Mr. Anderson and Mr. Fenway. They work in Ministry of Magic, in the Department for Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures."

"We heard that there was a werewolf enrolled in this school without our permission." Sirius, also known as Mr. Fenway, announced "We're here to bring them into custody."

James, also known as Mr. Anderson, strolled by all students casually

"Boo." he breathed into Lucius' ear, before passing him. Finally, he stopped behind Remus, and observed him casually. He studied the cursed bite on his shoulder, as if he were seeing it for the first time.

"I think you'd better come with us." he said, and his heavy hand fell onto Remus' shoulder.

He hated doing this more than anything else in the world, but reminded himself that this was for his friend's sake.

They lead him outside, despite his protests, and down the path which led to the great gate.

The hour was almost up, which meant they had to hurry. They led him into Hogsmeade, and towards the ground which bordered the familiar place.

The place he would rather avoid, Remus thought with bitterness. Of course they would bring him here. He wondered how many more Ministry workers would come.

That's when the lights lit up, with one flicker from Mr. Anderson's wand. There were tables all around, and there was a banner strewn across the gate. It read 'HAPPY BIRTHDAY' in big, bright letters.

And in that instant, the potion wore off, and Remus found himself staring at his friends.

"You should've seen the look on your face!" James guffawed

Sirius and Peter were doubled over in laughter.

Then all three straightened up, and their postures and expressions became more somber.

"We wanted to do something special." James stated

"So we decided to change the place of your torment to the place of your joy." Sirius wrapped an arm around Remus' shoulder


	3. Party

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The party gets in full swing.

The crowd began to gather, slowly, but surely. Once everyone was there, they parted, allowing Dumbledore to step through. He turned to face the Marauders, who were all smiling.

"I have only two words to say." he spoke "Party on!"

And the crowd erupted into chaos. Presents were conjured out of nowhere, two hundred ones in total. They were piled up, forming a rather large pile. Remus stared at it, unable to believe his eyes.

"Go on." James pushed him forward "They won't bite."

And with everyone watching him expectantly, Remus had no choice but to obey. It was a hard task, but he managed to complete it.

"How would we transport them all to the castle?" he wondered

"We'll think about it later. For now, we party!"

"I pulled some connections - Black connections - to get her to come!" Sirius announced with gusto

Remus followed his gaze. There stood Celestine Warbeck. She was a rather popular singer among wizard-kind. A slow music began to play, and she began to sing.

Lily stepped out of the crowd and took his hand.

"Dance with me?" she implored

And so they did, as James looked at them with barely concealed jealousy.


End file.
